Undead Samurai
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: Rewritten and Re-imagined! A Samurai, turned into a Zombie, what will happen? Follow the journey of Aikawa Ayumu, an unfortunate teenage Samurai as his live turned upside down when he become a Zombie


Gemini: sadly, I am not dead yet, curse you Gaia! Let me out from this forsaken world of endless despair….  
but oh well, here is the remade version, I hope you'll like this one, as after research on the Wiki, watching the Anime over and over again, and reading the LN countless time, I only hope for what I say the effort got returned

Disclaimer: I don't need to say this, but oh well, I don't own Zombie series, I just have this fic

Warning: the protagonist in this Fic is a Zombie, be a good boy/girl and don't try this at home

Story 1: I'm a Zombie, also a Samurai

* * *

My friend

The unchanging scenery

I though they won't change

In fact, I believe they will change

The truth it, it's all fake

Most people live their live without even realizing it

But this world is full of untouchable secrets

Ah, I forgot to say it

My name is Aikawa Ayumu

And I'm a zombie….

Ah, I'm also a Samurai

* * *

I wake up

Its just a process that one must pass every time they choose to sleep, which I do last night

Groaning at myself, I then look at the ever-ticking clock behind my back

Its five o'clock, my usual time to raise up and ready myself

And so, I quickly took my waiting katana before I run toward the dojo

I need to train myself

* * *

"Ninety-nine!"

"One-hundred!"

As you can see, I am doing what usual training of a kendo-ka, which is swinging the sword for one-hundred times

Stopping myself, I took the closest towel to start drying myself, and I must say my sweat stinks

Turning around for a bit, I then stare at the clock

Its six o'clock

And so, as quick as this body of mine could, I run back to my house

Or should I say, my kitchen

* * *

"Bento, check! Breakfast, check! Lunch for Yuu-dono, check! It seems everything is OK now!"

Smiling to myself, I've finally finish my duty before Yuu wake up

Ah, I haven't told you huh?

There is another person that lives with me

But let us not goes too far yet, as I haven't ready myself to school

After finish washing myself and dressing myself up, I look at the nearest mirror to check how I look

Sunglasses to protect my sight, check

Black glove that protect my hand, check

White long sleeved jacket to cover my body up, check

Jacket's hood to protect my head, check

My trusted black katana hidden from normal sight, check

"Yuu-dono, I'm going now"

Bowing to my Master, I then began my journey to school

* * *

Arriving at school, I quickly reach for my seat and stop the sunlight from touching my with the white curtain

I then put both my sunglasses and gloves toward my pocket

Just say that I am trying to stop my classmate from calling me a freak

"Aikawa!"

I turn to the source of the voice

A teenager with ridiculously spiky black hair along with glasses on is looking at me with a pleading eye while pulling his hand in what a beggar usually did

That's my best friend, Orito

"Sorry, we got physics next, right? Let me see your notes"

"Here"

Thus is our usual interaction, he borrows my thing

"I owe you one, Aikawa Ayumu-sama!"

"Just treat me at the arcade today"

And he pays back for what he borrow

* * *

"I'm home…."

There is never a "welcome home" to greet me

Yet, I know that there is one, even if I didn't hear it

Walking toward the living room, I then see her

"Yuu-dono"

Necromancer of the Underworld, Eucliwood Hellscythe

She has somehow save me from my dead

And while she did so, she had turn me into a Zombie

While the title sounds like one that a demonic character has, she is not like that

She is somewhat petite, reaching above of my elbow, with her long silver hair and the helmet-like thing that hung around her head. She also wore a long purple blouse along with armor-like thing clinging on her body

If I must say, she looks extremely cu-

'Make me a dinner'

…..

Hey now, that's no-

'Dinner'

'I want'

'Machu Hans Imperial Feast'

….

Is this what Japanese people call 'tsun'?

"As you order, Yuu-dono"

I then begun my daily dinner making

Haah, being a Zombie sure bring lots of trouble

* * *

"Ah~ this truly is my best place~"

If you people wonder where am I, I'm at the graveyard around the neighborhood

And I must say, I felt peace at this place, even more than at my own house

Resting myself beside the glooming dark tree, I then start to open my canned tea to have some drink

"Drinking tea at peace like this, it surely gave me this nice feeling over my heart"

Any kind of people has their own place huh?

NGUNG!

…

NGUNG!

It somehow getting louder and louder…

I slowly move my hand toward the long katana that I bought alongside me

Then I turn my head to see it

NGENG!

A….. Girl

A girl is slashing the grave around her with a pink chainsaw, and if I could say, she even wore a pink dress

There's no way in hell, even if I though of it, that she's the killer…

"I'll kill you for sure!"

I take that back

As fast as my body could, I quickly reach toward my katana

And block the slash from this might-be-killer

Both my katana and the chainsaw met, the high pitch voice of spark rang hardly from the meeting of two steel

If I'm not a Zombie, my ear has already broke apart

"One-hundred Twenty Percent !"

And with my muscle power, I swing her away from me

Surprisingly, she managed to did a back flip and land with her leg

Now she surely is a trained girl

For her to swing a chainsaw that's as tall as she is, with that petite body which even win from Yuu-dono

And she had flashed her striped panties…..

She is dangerous, both in one way or another…

"Y-You…. You're not normal human…."

"Who ever say I am normal human?"

"Now move! You're in my way!"

Eh?

I could feel it, a cold sensation that press itself behind my back

It's an aura that only a killer could show

"One-hundred Percent!"

And with that, I force my legs to dodge the attack

Yet, it is a bit late

A long claw show itself behind me, while unable to strike my whole body, had managed to gave a long cut over my right hand

But that just isn't enough to stop me

Changing the position of my katana, I then wield it one-handedly on my left hand

"One-Hundred Sixty Percent!"

And I jump, where I found myself higher than the apparently bear in Gakuran

"Two-Hundred Percent!"

I slash it over the head

But the bear had managed to put his right hand to block the attack

But it won't be able to help it

"HEAH!"

My slash isn't that weak that one hand is enough to stop it

My blade gleam as I roar, where it cut through the fleshy arm that tries to stop it

And cut the bear into half

Blood burst out from the cut I did, which lock itself up onto my katana

Geez, this will make my maintenance over my katana harder

Yet somehow, the corpse of the bear I kill isn't there already

It had slowly burst into a bright white light

"Yo-You managed to kill an AA-class Megalo… Kumacchi….."

So that thing is what you call Megalo? And his name is Kumacchi?

What a typical name for a bear…

"Wh-What are you…?"

"Ah, I haven't told you huh?"

Sheathing my katana, I then put my clean hand over my graying brown hair

"I'm a Zombie. Ah, I'm also a Samurai"

* * *

Gemini: okay, that's it, I had managed to finish a 1000 word over this fic, and I put lots and lots of effort in this rewritten fic, so I hope you people will like it

Now….. Let us go back to the game… (Start rubbing hand evilly)

If you like it, please, review, follow and favorite this fic

See you next time!


End file.
